Be Bold
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud’s idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.
1. Shy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud's idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.

**A/N:** This is a SOLDIER version of my other story 'Dire Fascinations' starring Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. It won't be very long, but if you guys want it to be I can extend it. I just had to make this because I had an urge to. Please review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be Bold:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Shy:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today I thought of something new,  
I thought that I could change, be bold.  
But what I realized is that it can't be true.  
I'll be shy forever.  
I'll never get anywhere for fear of displease.  
I can't speak up, what's my problem?  
I want to raise my voice and scream,  
but what I always do is sit back and watch.  
Dreams of getting my voice heard,   
or telling the guy I like I'm into him.  
Why can't I do that? I ask myself.  
Why can't I be outgoing and outrageous?  
I guess I'll just have to wait to see if it ever happens,  
Will I ever be heard?

(A/N: By Lindsay, not me)

It was the normal day. He went to every single one of his tiresome classes on time. On this particular day though, he didn't cause a single fight or argument. Now, it was time for his last class.

He got himself to the gym and yawned. He was beat and he didn't care what the others thought as he stretched out. He sat himself in one of the seats inside of the huge room and took the pencil out of his spiky blonde hair.

"Psst, Cloud, I heard that General Sephiroth is supposed to be in here today", one of his friends whispered into his ear.

His blue eyes widened and he almost choked on his own saliva. Did he just say Sephiroth was coming in here? Oh, gods…he was tired as hell and there wasn't a good chance he would be able to lift a sword. He didn't care what the others thought about him…but Sephiroth…that was a completely different story.

He looked back at his brunette friend who was sitting up properly. He arched a golden eyebrow as to why his friend was suddenly being proper. He turned his blue eyes to face the front and saw an angel who lacked his wings standing by his instructor. He had long silver hair and glowing emerald eyes that intimidated everyone in the room including the teacher.

Cloud couldn't move. In fact, he was stuck in the laid position he was because he couldn't feel his limbs. His heart felt like it was pounding outside of his chest and his palms suddenly got sweaty. To top it off, he could feel his trainee pants getter tighter.

"I…have…to…piss…", he cried through gritted teeth as he put both of his hands over the lump in his pants. "Will…help…".

"Just wait…I'm sure he'll be gone in a few-", the brunette began.

"I HAVE TO GO NOW!", the blonde boomed before he got up and dashed for the nearest exit.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I tried to tell him…".

The blonde's cheeks were a light pink. He bit his bottom as he blindly ran to do the door. He felt something trip him up and landed rather harshly onto the floor. Luckily for him, he landed on his shoulder.

"Skipping class calls for a write up…".

The voice stopped his beating heart completely. He cracked one blue eye open to look at whoever was speaking. He saw black boots and trailed his eyes upwards. His wandering eyes stopped at the face that dropped his jaw.

He did the sensible thing when met with an angel. He tinkled on himself. He felt very lightheaded and lost all control of his body. He watched as the silver-haired general's face twisted with disgust as he stepped away.

His vision grew dark and he cursed himself over and over again when he couldn't feel anything. Before he knew it, he was passed out cold on the ground. He could hear a mixture of footsteps, laughter, and communication going on around him.

"This is your student?", he heard the general asked.

His voice held a clear uncertainty in it.

"Yes, General Sephiroth, this is Cadet Cloud Strife", he heard his teacher answer.

Ah, man this was the most embarrassing day of his life. He wished that the general would have just skewered him right there for defiling the floor the way he did. How was he going to face him the day next? That is if he ever sees him again.

Oh my…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** This was way too short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review…


	2. Zack's Suggestion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud's idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.

**A/N:** This is a SOLDIER version of my other story 'Dire Fascinations' starring Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. It won't be very long, but if you guys want it to be I can extend it. I just had to make this because I had an urge to. Please review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be Bold:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Zack's Suggestion:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He smiled as he pushed past the double doors to the Shinra headquarters' entrance and let out a relieved sigh. His blue eyes scanned the sunny area and one first glance only saw the orange and red leaves falling off the trees.

"Zack, I'm right here!", a small voice called out.

His grin grew broader as he dropped his gaze down a little and met eyes with a beautiful brunette woman with long brown hair and forest green eyes. She smiled at him as she waved. He scratched the back of his mess of black spiky hair as he ran over to her.

"I knew you were", he began as he pulled her into his arms effortlessly. "What do you wanna do today, Aerith?".

"You're done with all your paperwork?", she asked as he pulled away from her.

He kept a single arm over her shoulder as he smiled again, "Do I ever finish my paperwork?".

"Zack…", she pouted.

"I'm not about to do all that work. Besides, Seph will do it for-", the black-haired man began before he felt something touch his shoulder.

"I'm upset that you actually think I'd ever do your paperwork, Zackary".

He gulped as he slowly…slowly turned around. Aerith was silent as she covered her mouth with her hands. His eyes looked upward to stare at the familiar face of the general of Shinra. He jumped back and threw his arms up in front of him for protection. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Seph-Sephiroth, how are things going in there for ya?", he suddenly blurted out to cover his fear as he scratched his head again.

"We have a Cadet Strife waiting for you in my office. He urinated on himself on the floor and if you write him up, he'll never see the light of day if I do", the silver-haired general said.

The raven-haired man suddenly gasped as his blue eyes widened to saucers, "You have Cloud with you? And he pissed on himself?".

"You know that juvenile?", the general scoffed.

The brunette woman placed a hand on the back of his shoulder, "Zack, I'll leave if you're busy…".

"No, come in the building with me", the dark-haired man said as he grabbed both of her hands.

"I can't…", she said.

"I really don't care which way this goes but I'm about to be late for an appointment. She can come inside if she wants", the silver-haired warrior said with an irritated growl as he walked back into the building.

"I'll go", she said and the younger male nodded.

The two went inside and the black-haired man rushed after the impatient swordsman. The brunette took every new sight in and was in awe at how her boyfriend would want to leave such a beautiful place. She reached up and put her lips close to his ear.

"How did he find you?", she asked.

"He always finds me no matter how far I go", he replied with a small smirk.

Soon, after much travel, the general stopped in front of a door with his name and status on it. As soon as the door up, the smell of air spray stung their eyes. They entered the room and the silver-haired warrior let them in. The spiky-haired man gasped when saw a very small blonde teen with spiky hair sleeping in a chair.

"Cloud!", he shouted in astonishment. "You weren't kidding, Seph!".

"Do I ever lie?", the general asked with a growl.

"No, but this is…never mind", the spiky-haired man cut himself off.

"When I get back, I demand to know what you mean", the swordsman said in a serious tone as he left quickly.

Zack sighed and turned around to look at Aerith. She was quiet as usual and her green eyes were glued onto the sleeping blonde in the corner of the room. She figured out why the smell of air freshener was very strong in here when she spotted a huge wet spot on the blonde's trainee pants.

"You can take a seat, Aerith. This shouldn't take long", he said as he approached the blonde.

"Okay…", she said as she sat down in the nearest seat.

He crouched down beside the blonde as he poked him in the stomach. The blonde groaned as he shifted his position in the seat. He could smell the tangy smell of urine coming from the blonde and his nostrils flared.

"What were you thinking, buddy?", he asked as he poked him even harder.

Suddenly, the blonde's sapphire eyes snapped open and immediately saw the ceiling. His eyes frantically searched the room until they fell on the smiling face of the older spiky-haired man.

"Zack, you scared me!", he cried as he placed a hand on his chest to calm the beating of his heart.

"Yeah, what you should have been scared of is Sephiroth", the black-haired man said as he patted the blonde's spiky hair.

He watched as the blonde's lips curled downward into a frown. He sighed and sat beside the blonde as his shoulder drooped downward sluggishly. The older man hated to see the blonde in such a sad state.

"He hates me, doesn't he?", the blonde muttered sadly.

"He doesn't even remember you", the raven-haired man lied with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Look…it's your birthday. You shouldn't stress yourself out on this day".

"How can I not worry about, Zack?", the blonde unexpectedly shouted. "He's my fucking idol…he's my…I completely embarrassed myself in front of him!".

The blonde slammed his face into his hands as he tried to hide it from everyone in the room, "He does remember me. It was less than ten minutes ago! You would remember anyone who's turning sixteen today and pissed on themselves in the middle of class!"

Aerith stayed silent as she listened to the conversation. She didn't whether she should or could but in. She really wanted to say at least some words that would comfort the blonde at a time like this.

Zack laid a hand on Cloud's shoulder as he smiled again, "Let's try this, Cloud. How about we go to the Golden Saucer for two reasons: One, to calm you down, and two, to celebrate your birthday?"

"That sound good except for the little fact that I'm still a MINOR!", the blonde shouted as he shrugged the black-haired man's hand off his shoulder.

"That's where a friend of mine comes in. He's a Turk and can get anyone in with his fake ID's. Whatdaya say?"

"I-", the blonde began thoughtfully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Whoa…another short chapter. I'm so sorry. I wish time would be on my side and give me enough of it so that I can write more for each chapter. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy and review.


	3. Reno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud's idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.

**A/N:** This is a SOLDIER version of my other story 'Dire Fascinations' starring Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. It won't be very long, but if you guys want it to be I can extend it. I just had to make this because I had an urge to. Please review!

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. In this chapter, we will see who Zack's friend really is. That's all I'm going to tell you. Anyway, go ahead and read the new chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be Bold:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Reno:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll do it…" the blonde muttered, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

"Good. Now, let's get you cleaned up", Zack smiled as he patted the feeble-looking blonde on the back. "Afterwards, we'll head over to his place".

The blonde nodded as the black-haired man helped him to his feet. He never wanted to look so weak in front of any woman and seeing Aerith standing there and looking at him with a worried face wasn't helping him. The wetness of his pants was uncomfortable and he kept the towel he was sitting around the wet portion of his body.

He stood by the door as both he and the brunette female was escorted down the hall by the raven-haired man. The blonde frowned as he watched the overly laid back SOLDIER wrap his arm around the brunette female's waist. He kept mentally cursing himself every time he looked over his shoulder and saw them.

He wondered if he was jealous because of the fact that he had never had someone embrace him as the older male was doing the brunette. He rolled his eyes at thought of being jealous.

He was so focused in on his thoughts that he didn't notice when the others stopped at a door he rushed by. He only stopped when he felt something grip the back of his shirt and tug him backwards. He gasped and saw that it was only the older male who was pulling him towards the door.

"It's this one, Spikes", the black-haired SOLDIER said.

The blonde stood unmoving in the doorway as the other two entered. The older man came back for the blonde and arched his dark eyebrow confusedly. The room was dark and it was obvious that the blonde was scared of something.

"Cloud?" he said.

"Why is the room so dark?" the blonde blurted out as soon as he heard his name.

"Why? Are you scared of the dark, Bones?" the dark-haired man teased as he pinched the blonde's right cheek.

The blonde frowned and tugged away, "No, I'm not. Go ahead and lead me to the bathroom!"

The older man jumped back as he put his hand protectively in front of him, "Whoa, Nellie, settle down. The bathroom's right through that door right there".

He pointed at the open on the far right. It was the only room within his dorm that had its lights on. As the blonde warily entered the room, the older male turned on the lights and stood in the doorway.

"I'll go get him now", he called to his blonde friend.

"Fine…" the blonde called as he entered the bathroom.

The spiky-haired man exited the room, leaving the quiet female to tend the feisty blonde. She sat silently on her boyfriend's bed, playing with her thumbs, while the blonde ran the shower water. He pealed off the stinky and drenched clothing as he grabbed himself a few towels.

He was interrupted when he heard a soft knock on the door. His head snapped around and he met forest green eyes. He, out of reflex, hastily wrapped the nearest towel around his naked lower body. His blue eyes perfectly hid the irritation that was rising within him rapidly from just seeing his friend's girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked with a false kind tone.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you looked kinda sad back there. Is something the matter?" she said.

_Oh, now she asks…_

"I'm fine. I just had a bad accident with the general. That's all", he simply stated, trying not to sound mean.

"You're lying", she commented. "I can tell by the tone of your voice".

"I'm sorry, but I kinda need to take a bath…badly", the blonde said in an indifferent tone.

"If you don't like the fact, Zack and I go together. I won't come back to annoy you anymore", she said sadly.

_What…? Where the hell did she get that idea…?_

"I'm not attracted to Zack", the blonde muttered.

_Well, at least I don't think I am…_

"Hm…I might take your word for it…" the brunette said inwardly before she walked away, closing the door behind her.

The blonde exhaled sharply and dropped his towel. He crawled into the tub, immediately feeling the boiling hot water hit his back. He hissed from the pain of being burned by the water. It didn't take long for him to adapt to the heat of the water.

In fact, it felt very soothing and he clawed at the porcelain walls as the pleasure from the heat flowed through him. He stared down at himself. He was slightly disgusted with himself. He frowned as he slammed his fists into the wall in front of him.

_You're so weak…_

He slammed his fists against the wall repeatedly, not caring that he was severely bruising his tender and sensitive knuckles. He never felt a thing. Once he was tired of doing that, he retracted his throbbing fist and clutched it, seeing how bloody and bruised it was. He didn't care.

His golden spikes hung down along his face. The force of the water finally affected it; the water flushed out the substance he used for them to keep them spiky. He sighed, feeling his skin burn, in a good way, on his back. He picked up one of his face towels and began to wash the yellow liquid that had stained his legs.

As he wiped in between his legs, he noticed that his male part was fully erect. It didn't surprise him that no one could tell when he had his pants on. He felt and looked small and frail in more ways than one and that discouraged him. An idea popped into his head.

_Maybe…I won't get caught doing this. I'll only do this once…_

He coiled his small, bony fingers around his member, feeling the extra warmth that came from just holding it in his hand. He looked over at the door, keeping his hand against the wall as he did so.

_Maybe, she left by now…_

_Even if she was gone, I can't lock the door…_

The door, unfortunately, didn't have a lock on it.

He warily glanced from the door and back to his hardening member, just when he thought it was hard enough. He stroked it slowly, feeling a wave of pleasure rip through him. The muscles in his shoulder clenched as he started to quicken his pace.

A groan slipped past his lips just before he bit down. His eyes closed and a million images popped into his head. Trying to focus on a specific one, he felt his heart race when he saw the same person he humiliated himself in front of completely. His lungs were rapidly loosing air as the pleasure engulfed him, making him yell out one of the top people in SOLDIER's name.

"Sephiroth!" he groaned louder than he wanted.

He tried his best to keep his mouth closed as his stroking hand clasped the throbbing member more roughly, causing the pumping motion to be much faster. He began to thrust his hips against his hand.

_What…am I doing…?_

He imagined the silver-haired angel kissing him, touching him, and fondling every area on his body. It drove him wild and he couldn't help but let a few muffled grunts out. His toes curled and uncurled whenever the shockwave of pleasure shot down his spine and to his feet.

He accidentally slipped and gasped as he fell backwards. His hand stilled gripped his member as he fell painfully on his tailbone, ripping a hiss from his lips and causing only a soft thud to ring off the walls. He was glad that the muscle that made up his soft and probably red bottom saved him from most of the pain.

He sat there quietly, waiting to see if Aerith was going to come back. After a few seconds of waiting, he started back up again. He grew closer and closer to his peak with each stroke. The water relentlessly poured down on him, burning him, still but this time it was sprinkling down on his legs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerith sat patiently on the bed, waiting for the blonde to get finished or for Zack to come back with his friend. Her green eyes stared at the floor as she played with her thumbs. Her eyes shot up to look at the door when she heard a series of footsteps.

_Could it be, Zack…?_

The door slowly opened and she was amazed to see that it was Zack or his friend. It was the general of SOLDIER himself. The beautifully overwhelming silver-haired man merely glanced at her with his powerful emerald eyes as he walked directly towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me, sir…" she began, trying to stop him from entering the bathroom.

"I know…" the general stopped at he took out a plastic bag with an ID card in it. He read the name on it and finished what he was saying, "Cadet Cloud Strife is in here".

"I know, General Sephiroth, but he's washing up. Don't you think you should at least give him a chance to get something to cover himself up?" she insisted.

Who was she to talk?

She busted in on the blonde before he could get in the tub. Shaking her thoughts from her head, she stared at him with almost pleading green eyes. He stared at her blankly; making her wonder if he was even considering what she had said.

The silver-haired man's keen ears heard the soft calling of his name and he raised a perfectly arched silver eyebrow. He pressed his ear to the door, not caring that the brunette's eyes were still onto him.

"Sir…?" she called.

"Hush…" the general commanded as he listened as closely as he could, trying to block out the sound of the running water.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing else coming from the bathroom, he smirked and turned to face the brunette. He handed her the plastic bag with the wet ID card in it and walked out the door before she could say anything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud cried the same name he had been calling out for awhile as he drenched himself with his own liquids. His flat and scarred stomach was coated in both water and his own fluid.

He sat there, unmoving. His legs felt like jelly as they shook with the force of his orgasm. He let out a relieved sigh and before he knew it he started to pant. He groaned in discomfort as he got up to his feet, rubbing his sore bottom.

He washed liquid remaining off him and stayed there for an even longer amount of time to make sure he would smell good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerith stared at the door as she heard another round of footsteps near the open door. She stood up this time, preparing to block the bathroom door. Instead of the uncaring general, a man with wild, messy neon red hair busted into the room followed by her familiar spiky-haired SOLDIER. The red head stared at her up and down and crossed his arms before his chest. The smile that was originally on his face when he entered fell.

"Is this Piss-Pants?" he asked, pointing at her.

She gasped, "No, my name's Aerith. I'm with Zack but if you're referring to Cloud he's in the bathroom".

"Damn, he's still washing up?" the spiky-haired man asked as he scratched the back of his head.

She nodded and the red head yawned. He placed his elbow on the SOLDIER's shoulder as he looked at her again. The black-haired man looked at him funny as the red smacked his lips.

"Did Sephiroth, by any chance, come by?" the red head asked as he sniffed the air.

"Yes…as a matter of fact, he did", she answered.

"I knew it…" he smirked as he waved his index finger. "I smell him all over the place. The sexy devil's smell is so damn erotic. I think he does that shit on purpose".

"Well, that's besides the point but dumbasses like you always do that, Reno", the raven-haired man teased with a smirk as he made his way over to the bathroom door.

The red head returned the smirk and said "Go ahead and bring Piss-Pants out here so I can make fun of him".

"That's not very nice…" the brunette female muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud had finally finished bathing himself. The process felt like it took hours but it wasn't like he was in a rush. The general was going to write him up for allegedly "skipping class" and he wasn't in any rush to do that, even if it was only to see the general again.

He jumped when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Cloud?"

"Zack?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, Bones. It's me. I brought Reno. He can't wait to see you", the older man's voice called through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute", the blonde replied, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks again.

He grabbed the dry towel and wrapped it around his most private areas. He hesitantly approached the door, unaware of what would really happen once he opened that door and walked out of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here you guys go. I finally updated but it's not like you guys care. I tried to put a little juice in it. Tell me what you think and review! I was about to write a part, before he got in the shower, where Cloud was verbally assaulting himself in the mirror but that would've been off the point.


	4. Clara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud's idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.

**A/N:**Another update finally. I'm doing well with updating so far. Every time I get a chance, I start to write. What will happen to Cloud this time? Well anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be Bold:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Clara:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Cloud was done washing, he got out and wrapped a towel around his lithe body. He heard voices on the other side of the door, and he was curious to see how this Reno person looked like. He twisted the doorknob and cracked it open. He poked his head out of the door and as soon as he did, he immediately regretted it. He saw a man with long neon red hair in a suit that was so dark that it looked like it could be blue or blue. He had light-colored green eyes that fell on him as soon as he opened the door.

"Is that him?" the red head said and pointed over at the blonde who closed the door as soon as he saw this.

Zack turned around in time to see the door close and sighed. He rushed over to the door and opened it again. He peeped in.

"Cloud, come on…", he said in a friendly tone. "You don't want Sephiroth to come looking for you. Trust me…you DON'T want that. That's why we gotta hurry".

"He's expecting me right now?" the blonde asked, looking at his friend who nodded.

Using his arm, the older male reached into the bathroom and searched for the blonde who wasn't in his sight. He could only hear the blonde but the blonde could see and hear him very well.

"Alright, alright…", the blonde cried as he swung the door open.

The black-haired male fell in and quickly gained his balance before he ran into the blonde who shifted himself to the right. Once the older male stood erect again, he looked down to see that the younger male was only clothed in a towel. Scratching the back of his head, he pouted.

"I knew I forgot something…", he said. "Hold on for one minute".

Before the blonde could say anything, he rushed out. The red head had made himself comfortable on the SOLDIER's bed. Aerith was still standing in the room, and the dark-haired male stopped at his drawer. He started flinging out unfolded articles of clothing from underwear to shirts and socks.

Aerith managed to maneuver past the flying clothes and get to Zack who had found what he was looking for and stopped throwing his clothes around. The red head on the bed just shook his head. The brunette female picked up a simple, dark blue, sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue pants that matched it. The black-haired male stared at her confusedly, wondering why she was picking up clothes when he already had some. She picked up a pair of black boots and stood up.

"I think these will do", she said.

"No, no, no".

They turned their heads to see Reno shaking his head. The red head pulled out a big bag from under the SOLDIER's bed, making him gasp. The red head unzipped the bag and pulled out a pretty blue dress that hanged from a hanger. The swordsman was almost speechless.

"How did you…how did you…how long was that under my bed!?" he asked as he grasped his spiky black hair in both of his hands.

"For a long time, my friend", the red head said he got up.

The black-haired male said nothing and still stood there in shock as the red head walked to the bathroom door.

"Zack, it's starting real lame waiting on your slow-self to get here with the clothes", the blonde mumbled angrily.

The red head smirked and cracked the door open some more, taking the blonde by surprise. The blonde was sitting on the toilet seat with his arms cross in front of his chest. His eyes were staring in vexation at the ground.

"The name's Reno and I have your clothes right here", the red head said he showed the blonde the sapphire blue dress.

The blonde's eyes widened to saucers. Did he actually expect him to wear that…that…that dress!? He shook his head rapidly, moving his arms in a crisscross fashion in front of him.

"Uh, uh. No way! I won't wear a fucking dress!" the blonde yelled angrily, narrowing his sapphire eyes at the red head.

"Okay…don't wear the dress, but I wonder what will happen to you once Sephiroth catches you", the red head sighed as he slowly moved away from the door.

The blonde gasped and hopped off the seat, running to the door in an effort to catch the older male.

"Wait!" he cried, peeping out the door and seeing that the Turk didn't go too far.

The red smirked and came back to the blonde who was frowning.

"Zack didn't have any clothes?" he asked.

"Nope, not that would fit you", the red head lied.

The blonde muttered something inaudible under his breath and the red head figured that the blonde was cursing his and the black-haired male's existence. He snatched the dress from the red head and slammed the door in his face. The red head walked away with a satisfied smile.

Zack and Aerith looked at him. He looked at them briefly.

"We're in business", he said as he dragged the bag closer to the door, placing it right by it.

The SOLDIER suddenly began chuckling very loudly, "Are you serious!? He agreed to wear the dress!?"

The red head saw the dark-haired male looked at him and he nodded, making the other male bust out in another set of boisterous giggles. Aerith merely shook her head, covering her blush and face in her hand.

The red head knocked on the door, stopping the blonde from even getting his leg in the dress, "Hold up. Before you put on the dress, put this on".

"I'm not dressing up like a girl, Reno", the blonde scoffed.

"Then you can face Sephiroth and who knows what the general has in mind for you", the red head said.

The blonde said nothing else and the red head grabbed a few things from his bag. He handed the blonde a bra that was already stuffed with silicon implants in one of its pockets. The red head made sure that the blonde didn't drop them. The bra matched the blonde's dress.

Growling irritably, he threw the dress on the counter and snatched the bra. He surprisingly didn't drop the clear bags in the bra as he tried to figure out how to put the bra on.

"How do you put this on?" the blonde almost yelled.

"Obviously you haven't been with a girl…", the red head sighed in disbelief. "Wrap it around your chest and hook it with the hooks".

"Oh…" the blonde said, feeling stupid and blushing because of it.

He did as the red head said, wrapping it around his small chest and hooking it with the tiny hooks. He pulled the straps closer to his neck until he was comfortable with where they were. He looked at himself in the mirror and became intrigued with how the bra fitted on him as well as his new "breasts" that even had nipples on them.

If he were to wear all of this, would Sephiroth even recognize him?

"Put this on too", the red head said and put his arm through the crack of the door.

The blonde came back to reality and turned around. He froze when he saw that the older male was handing him a lacy dark blue thong. He felt his reluctance arise once more and shook his head.

"Are kidding me!? I can't wear that! That'll mess with my…man parts…", the blonde said, not really knowing what to call his member.

He still felt uncomfortable saying the word 'penis'.

"Oh, those little things? This won't bother a thing", the red head teased and then he sighed. "You have no choice now, Cloud".

"Shut up!" the blonde cried in response.

The blonde knew he had to hurry so he snatched the article of clothing and hurriedly put them on, tucking his member in between his small and pale thighs. He looked at himself in the mirror again and frowned when he noticed he was too short to see if underwear looked right on him.

"Okay, now you can put on the dress", the red head said as he leaned against the wall by the door. "Then you can come out and we'll finish the rest".

The blonde complied, stepping into the dress. He didn't even need the use of a zipper because the dress fit so well on him. It spilled down his body and stopped three inches above his knees, really showing off his thighs. He looked back up at himself in the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He tapped his pen on his desk, waiting on a student to arrive so he could retire to his room to get himself some much need rest. His glowing emerald eyes glance up at the clock, seeing that it has been almost a half hour that he's been waiting on the boy. He growled and leaned forward as he huffed; his long silver hair spilling onto the desk like water to the floor.

_Where…is…that…boy?_

He heard a knock on the door that distracted him from his thoughts of killing the boy for being overly late. He sighed and tried to remain calm.

"Yes…", he replied.

The door opened and in came a man with long black hair, dark eyes, and a tilak on his forehead. He wore a blue suit just like the Turks. He steadily entered the room after seeing the look of annoyance on the general's face.

He wasn't alone though. Along with him was a girl with blonde hair. She walked in behind him, standing right by his side. The silver-haired male recognized her immediately too.

"Tseng…Elena, how can I help you?" the swordsman asked through gritted teeth as he continued to stare at the papers on his desk.

"Hojo requested your presence, sir", the blonde female said with her head down.

"Did he say why?" the silver-haired male asked as he glanced briefly at both of them.

_It's way too early for a treatment…_

"No", she said, shaking her head.

"Then I won't waste my time going to him…", he muttered, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Do you want me to tell him that, sir?" she asked.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the general's head popped back up. His mako-filled eyes looked at her and narrowed in vexation. Even the black-haired male in the corner shook his head.

She wasn't serious, was she? Telling the mad scientist that would be like a very slow and painful suicide. He hated to admit it but his health **almost** depended on the mako treatments that Hojo gives him. He couldn't last a decade without them, and even when he misses a month he feels slightly sick. He refused to belief that he, a general of SOLDIER, depended on **anyone**.

"No", he replied finally.

He looked back up after watching them, seeing that the blonde female didn't have on a suit like the black-haired male. In fact, she had on a regular t-shirt and jeans. The other male left when he had opened his mouth to say something.

"Elena", the general called the girl's name, making her stop and come back in.

The male Turk came back in as well, but stood at the door.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"Why aren't you wearing your usual attire?" he asked, actually looking her eye-to-eye.

The blonde felt her cheeks turn a slight pinkish color. She still hadn't got use to the general's gaze yet. She remembered why she was wearing these clothes. She planned to go out, but she didn't want to tell the swordsman that. Before she could hold her tongue, the words spilled from her mouth.

"RenoandZackinvitedhimtocelebrateCadetStrife'sbirthdayattheGoldenSaucer", she said all in one breathe.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand but it was too late. She watched as the glowing emerald eyes of the general light up with a silent rage. She turned red and looked over at Tseng who just shook his head again.

"Thank you…Elena", Sephiroth muttered, dismissing her and her companion.

They both left, but the blonde girl rushed out; her cheeks red. The silver-haired man stood up from his desk and walked back and forth in front of it. He contemplated what he should do. He didn't know whether to retrieve the blonde from his own birthday party or let him go until after he took his nap.

_I always put my work before extracurricular events…_

Finally, he decided to go to the blonde's birthday party. He stopped walking when he realized that there was one little problem. He didn't know what to wear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stepped out of the bathroom, receiving gasps from both Zack and Aerith. Reno only smirked at his work of art.

"C-Cloud! You look like a chick!" the black-haired male cried as he fisted his spiky black hair in disbelief while the brunette female just stayed quiet.

The blonde felt his fists ball up. His eyes stared at floor because he couldn't even look any of them in the eyes. This was humiliating to the extreme, but he had to admit that this wasn't as bad as pissing on himself in class and in front of his idol.

"The only thing left is the hair and make-up", the red head began as he happily placed an arm over the blonde's shoulders. "I'll need help with that from you, Aerith, if you don't mind".

She nodded and said, "Sure…I'll help".

"You do know how to apply make up, right?" he asked as he lead them, including the blonde into the bathroom.

The spiky-haired man sighed and fell back against his room's door. He stared at the ceiling, still not believing this was happening.

The red head closed the door once all of them got in. He had pulled the bag inside and placed it on the counter. He stepped aside and told the brunette she could go ahead and give the blonde what she got.

The brunette grabbed a few things from the bag and placed them in front of the blonde who had become a mute. He had red blush on his cheeks that didn't go away and was there ever since he stepped out of the bathroom. He hid his eyes with his spiky golden hair.

Aerith started with the blonde's long and already curly eyelashes. With the eyelash curler, she made them even curlier and more noticeable. Next, she applied eyeliner to the blonde's top and bottom eyelids, really bringing out his alluring sapphire orbs. Then she grabbed the blue mascara and put it around the blonde's eyes. This move made his eyes come out even more.

The red head kept looking away and occasionally came back to look at the blonde. He stopped doing it once the brunette caught him and scolded him in a soft tone. Instead, he faced the wall so he wouldn't be tempted to look that much.

"Done", she said with a smile, turning the blonde around to face the mirror.

The blonde was in complete awe. He almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror looking back at him. As he gazed at himself, the brunette grabbed a brush and brushed the blonde's hair. His spikes fell when he took a shower so it wasn't any problem to brush or tend to his hair now.

The red head suddenly got in the blonde's face and stared at him with wide light green eyes.

"Wow…Cloud. You look even more feminine!" the red head teased with a smirk. "Aren't you glad you're doing this?"

The blonde merely frowned at the older male as the brunette continued to brush his hair, giving him the 'I'm going to kill you after all of this is over for doing this to me on my 16th birthday' look. The red head's eyes widen in a fake fear like fashion and he moved away.

The brunette dug in the bag again and took out a dark blonde wig. She put it on him and smiled at how perfect it looked on the blonde. She applied some more products on it to make it look more real. After that was done, she grabbed the lipstick and put a soft layer on his lips. Once she was done, she stepped away from her work, grinning from ear to ear.

The blonde and red head gasped at how girlish he looked. If the red head hadn't been standing there the whole time, he would've thought that the blonde was a girl. The blonde spun around, checking himself out with his mouth hung open the whole time.

Would Sephiroth recognize him in this?

He stopped spinning when his arm was grabbed by the girl. Before he could say anything, she sprayed a body spray on him that smelled like heaven. She only sprayed it a few times, getting it all over the blonde's body.

"What'll be your new name?" the red head asked.

"Claire sounds like a fun name", the brunette said as she put the bottle away.

"Something simple that begins with a 'cl'…Claudia? No, too weird. Chloe…no…Clara", the red head stopped and grinned from ear to ear. "How about Clara, Cloud?"

"Fine…", the blonde muttered.

The red head smirked and put his chin close to the blonde's shoulder, breathing in the younger male's scent before he moved away to grab a pair of sapphire-colored heels. The blonde pointed at the shoes.

"You expect me to wear those? The heels are like 80 inches high!" the blonde whined.

"Well, you can't exactly go out with just a pair of black boots, can you?" the red head said.

The brunette said nothing as she helped the red head put the heels on the blonde's feet. They were a perfect fit. The only reason they were uncomfortable to wear was because the blonde wasn't use to this kind of shoe and he had never tried on heels in his life.

"How in the world did you just happen to find clothes that all fit him perfectly?" the blonde asked with a clear look of disbelief on his face.

"I get lucky. Zack said you were kind of small and short. I just put two and two together, took some of my cousin's clothes, and got really lucky", the red head answered with a smirk.

The blonde just rolled his eyes as the brunette girl left to tell Zack that they were ready. The red head walked out next, opening the wide and getting both Aerith's and Zack's attention.

"Now, the moment you've been waiting for!" he shouted in pure joy. "Clara!"

The blonde, following his cue, stumbled out of the bathroom, barely able to walk in the heels that were strapped to his feet and ankles. It wasn't an open-toe shoe so his toes were covered but the rest of his feet weren't.

Zack gasped, taking by surprise for the millionth time today within an hour. He couldn't believe that his blonde friend was transformed into a lady.

"These…damned…heels…", the blonde growled as he got up.

Or so he thought…

The black-haired male looked at his watch and saw the time. It was around 7 'o' clock at night.

"You guys we gotta get out of here! I think that Seph's been waiting on 'Clara' for over half an hour, and if I'm right, he would be heading over here now!" he cried.

The blonde felt his body freeze up. The SOLDIER took notice and told Aerith to go ahead and get out of the building. He grabbed the blonde's hand and walked them out while the red head cleaned up.

"There's no time to pause now, Spikes. It won't take Seph but a second to get to my room", he said.

The blonde said nothing and let the older male drag him along.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Yay! Another update! Yay! Another update! Lol. Anyway, the reason it is so late in the story is because the blonde fell asleep for a few hours before Zack and Aerith came and got him. Another reason why Cloud's pants were still wet when they got him was because Sephiroth couldn't stand the stench and sprayed him down there. Well, anyway, please review. Thanks.


	5. Reno's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** We all know that Sephiroth is Cloud's idol. Cloud is too shy to meet him again after a little accident so when Zack suggests for him to do something extreme, will he do it? Warnings: cross dressing, yaoi.

**A/N: **Another update finally. Sorry, it took so long. I have been really, really busy lately and I find it impossible to even get chapter ideas together in my head. Hehehe…Well anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be Bold:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: Reno's Plan: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth decided to stop pacing and stood tall. He had already confirmed in his head that he would go to the upcoming juvenile party, but he didn't know what to wear. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", he said gruffly.

He watched the door as it opened, and behind the door, he saw a young boy that was around Cadet Strife's age. He had wild chocolate brown hair and pretty brown eyes to match. In his hands, he carried a tray with a glass of red wine on it as well as the bottle that was beside it. The general looked at him and recognized him from Cadet Strife's class. He watched as the boy saluted him and waited for the boy to speak.

"The professor apologizes for Cadet Strife's behavior", the boy said.

"And this is his peace offering…? Wine…?", the silver-haired man asked rhetorically, approaching the boy.

"Um…yes, sir", the boy stuttered, growing nervous as the older male grabbed the bottle and observed it.

"Very well, then…you're dismissed", the general said dismissively and indifferently as he stared the glass in interest.

"Thank you, sir", the boy said with another salute before he left abruptly.

After the door was closed, the silver-haired SOLDIER went to sit back down at his desk. Placing his hand on his forehead, he stared at the wine bottle, wondering if he should drink its contents or not. No one would be too stupid enough to poison him, he was essential to everyone, in a sense. Intoxicating him would do no good either, because his strength increases even though his senses do not. He truly was a lightweight so drinking just a sip might do the trick in getting him drunk, but why would he want to drink? The image of the flamboyant Zack came to mind when he thought of who would be at the party. This convinced him to fall through with his intentions, and after unscrewing the top, he took long greedy swallows of the delicious, red liquid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud felt his mind racing off as Zack and he ran down the hall quickly. The two had caught up to Aerith in seconds, and Zack grabbed her hand to drag her along in the run too. Cloud turned his head to see if Reno was coming, but he only saw a small glimpse of the red head walking in the opposite direction.

As they ran, the blonde became so focused on trying not to trip that his eyes were glued to the floor and he became completely depended on Zack to guide him. Every time, his feet his the grand, a sharp pain shot up his legs, and with every passing second, he regretted even agreeing to put the damned shoes on.

Occasionally, he looked around at his surrounding to see when he could stop. One time, when he looked up, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. The brunette boy he saw looked back at him in puzzlement with a silver tray in his hands. The blonde found the chance to reach out to the other young boy.

"Cloud…?", the boy uttered with a raised chocolate brow.

"Help me, Will! Get me out these damned shoes!", the blonde cried as he, Zack, and Aerith turned the corner.

Will just stood there in awe. He wasn't sure if the person in the dress that just called him was his friend. He just felt the blonde's name come to mind as soon as he saw 'him' or 'her'. Shaking his head of his own thoughts, he returned to his station for further orders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno casually waltzed down the hallway he was in with the bag he had in Zack's room in his hands. A smirk played across his features when he realized that things were going his way. Cheery, he started with a whistle as he came closer to his destination.

Soon, he stood in front of the door of the great general Sephiroth's office. Continuing what he previously doing, he knocked on the door with three loud knocks with his knuckles.

"Yo, Seph! I have a present for you!", the red head cried through the door.

The silver-haired general, at the sound of the red head's voice, swallowed one last sip of the wine from the bottle before he growled, glaring furiously at the door to his office. He immediately knew who was behind the door without giving it much thought. After drinking for a good few seconds, he didn't feel any change in his demeanor at all. He sealed the bottle, pulled the middle drawer on his desk out, and placed the bottle in there before closing it. To add to his annoyance, he heard the sound of the red head's whistling increase.

Clearing his throat, he said in a rough tone, "Come in, Turk".

He sighed in relief when he heard the whistling and stared at the door as it opened. The red head smiled as he happily came in and closed the door behind him. Quickly, he appeared before the silver-haired male unaffected by the glare of daggers the swordsman was giving him.

Throwing, the bag on his desk, his smirk grew broader, and he said, "Seph…boy, do I have news for you!".

Sephiroth crossed his legs, pinched the bridge of his nose in vexation, and glared up at Reno through long silver hair. He leaned back against his chair since leaning forward wasn't an option anymore.

"Could this news possibly be about the party that is occurring tonight?", the general said through gritted teeth.

The red head gasped, looking shocked that the general already knew about the party. He wanted to be the one to tell him of it! Sighing, he recovered and unzipped his bag; the smirk returning to his face.

"Yup, and I bet you don't have a thing to wear to retrieve that troublemaker Cloud, right?", the red head said as he looked at the SOLDIER while digging through his bag.

"Well, no…", the silver-haired man said, having sort of an epiphany.

He figured now since he was only going to the party to get the blonde he didn't have a real reason to get all dressed up. However, he was curious to see what the red head in front of him had in the bag that covered up most of his desk with its girth.

"Excellent! Because I have a suit that would look dashing on you", the green-eyed Turk said as he pulled out a pretty white suit out of his bag with a huge smirk on his face.

The suit was completely white including the inner shirt and tie that went with it on the hanger that was in the red head's hands. It looked as it was just about the general's size in clothing, which inferred that the red head must have went out and bought this suit specifically for him to wear one day. The swordsman stared at the suit in awe. He didn't have a single word of praise or criticism for the suit so he remained silent as the red head blabbed on.

"This all white suit is the perfect color for you, and I have the shoes to match", the red head began as he pulled out a pair of white penny loafers out of the bag too, making the bag seem more "deflated". "So…are you going to wear it?".

"I'd rather not", the general said sternly, making the Turk's jaw drop in both hurt and shock.

"Seph, I went through all the trouble to get this, yo, and you're not even gonna wear it?", the red head said with a frown.

The silver-haired male sighed and rose slowly from his seat, "You heard what I said, Reno. I appreciate the offer, but I would rather wear something that's less flamboyant".

The red head opened his mouth to say something, but the SOLDIER was already walking away from him. Defeated, he put all the clothing back in the bag and zipped the bag up. He decided to follow the general, so he did.

Sephiroth soon entered his personal bathroom in an attempt to at least freshen up before presenting himself at the party. He sensed the Turk's presence in his room by his bathroom door, but he figured the red head would cause no harm with the door locked. He turned the water on for a shower and was interrupted again by the red head.

"Seph, do you even know where the party is?", the red head asked, knocking on the door.

"The Golden Saucer", the general mumbled as he stripped himself of his clothes.

"Do you know the time it starts?", the red head kept questioning, trying to make himself useful.

"When I get there", the swordsman replied, growing more vexed with each question.

"Would you at least care for some cologne?", the red head asked, hoping that the general would comply with at least one of his request.

"Will that shut you up?", the general asked as he stepped in the shower.

"Maybe", the red head smirked, leaning against the door with his ear to the door.

"Then I'll take it. Now leave me be", the SOLDIER hissed, hoping that the red head would leave and/or shut up.

The red head gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall by the bathroom on his back. He laid the bag in his hands down on the floor and retrieved the bottle of cologne that he mentioned to the general. Now all he had to do was wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack, Cloud, and Aerith finally exited the Shinra building. As soon as they got to the street, the trio stopped immediately. Each of them looked at each other to see if someone had transportation to get to the Golden Saucer.

"Um…Zack, do you even have a car?", Cloud asked, hoping that the empty street was just a joke.

"Um…no", the black-haired male whispered embarrassed.

"What!?", the blonde cried as the brunette female beside them shook her head in disbelief as well as embarrassment.

"I never had a need to get one. I always walked, hitch-hiked, or borrow one of Shinra's bikes", the older male explained, chuckling and scratching the back of his mess of raven hair.

Cloud growled, letting his hair cover his face as his veins pumped with anger. He had every right to be angry. He had been running in heels for long minutes AND he was in a damned dress. Because he was wearing heels, his feet were killing him, and he didn't have the time to at least take the shoes off before they broke out into a run. If he had to walk to the Golden Saucer, then Zack would never hear the end of it.

"Zack, look!", Aerith cried, pointing towards something.

Both males looked in the direction that the female was pointing in and spotted a van coming in their direction a good few yards away. The swordsman squinted his mako-filled blue eyes enough to see who was driving the van.

"It's Tseng, Reeve, and Elena!", the black-haired man said with a big smile. "Maybe we can get their attention and they'll give us a ride".

"Oh, they **will** give us a ride", the blonde beside him growled, emitting a terrible aura that made even the SOLDIER shudder.

Zack quickly shook it off, however, and ran into the middle of the street without thinking, waving his arms wildly and crying, "TSENG! ELENA! REEVE! STOP!".

Once again, both Cloud and Aerith shook their heads in embarrassment; a pink blush appearing on both of their cheeks as the black-haired male stood right in the middle of the street and continued to wave his arms wildly and blindly.

"Oh, boy, he's not too bright, is he?", the blonde sighed in frustration, and the brunette female nodded in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth was soon showering and he put his usual clothes back on. As soon as he unlocked the door, Reno burst in with the cologne in hand and a huge smirk on his face. The general just looked down and frowned at his eagerness.

"You'll love this one, Seph. It's called 'Masculine Angel'", the red head said as he immediately sprayed without waiting for the silver-haired male's consent.

The swordsman covered his face with his arm as the spray got on him. Once he inhaled the scent of the spray, he slowly changed out of the defensive stance he was in to breathing in the smell deeply. He looked at the smirking red head and gave the younger male a smirk of his own, showing the red head that he, indeed, was pleased with the cologne.

"I'm glad you like it", the red head said as he put it away in his bag.

The SOLDIER said nothing in response as he made his way out of the door. The red head grabbed up his stuff and stopped the general by grabbing the arm nearest to him. They had barely gotten out of the bathroom.

"Wait! I haven't initiated Plan C yet", the red head said.

"Plan C?", the older male said with a perfectly raised silver eyebrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Once again, I'm so sorry that it took me SO long to update. I'm also sorry about how short his chapter is, but I'm trying to warm myself up since I haven't written anything in so long so please bear with me. . I hope that you guys liked this chapter and still love me enough to review. Well…until next time.


End file.
